Yamabuki Bar Incident
by ZAlastair
Summary: Kejadian Tragis Yang Menimpa Keluarga Yamabuki Terhadap Barnya Anyway Ini Juga Ada Romancenya Pair : KasuSaaya


YAMABUKI BAR INCIDENT

PAIR : Saaya Yamabuki X Toyama Kasumi

BanG Dream Bushiroad

Suatu Hari Di Rumah Yamabuki Terdapat Bar Disebelah Toko Rotinya, Disitu Sedang Merayakan Pesta Kecil-Kecilan Tentang Kesuksesan Bandnya Saaya Yamabuki Yaitu Poppin Party Bersama Keluarga Membernya Seperti Kasumi, Tae, Rimi Dan Arisa Termasuk Keluarga Saaya Sendiri

"Semuanya, Mari Kita Rayakan Keberasilan Kita!" Teriak Kasumi

Kemudian Semua Bersemangat Merayakan Pesta Ini Dimana Mereka Saling Berbagi Cerita, Menyanyi Bersama Dan Bermain Mini-Game

Saat Itu Kasumi Adalah Tertangga Dan Temannya Saaya Mengajak Saaya Keluar Ke Teras Depan Toko Roti Dan Barnya Saaya

"Umm.. Saaya, Bisakah Kau Temani Aku Di Teras Bar-mu?" – Kasumi

"Emangnya Kenapa Kasumi?" Tanya Saaya Bingung

"Aku Ingin Bicara Sesuatu Diluar Bersamamu.." – Kasumi

Lalu Kemudian Saaya Dan Kasumi Keluar Dari Barnya Lalu Mereka Duduk Di Teras

"Apa Yang Ingin Bicarakan Kasumi? Aku Ingin Tau.." – Saaya

"Aku Hanya Ingin Mengucapkan Terima Kasih Kepadamu, Karena Telah Tetap Bersama Kami Dan Juga Bersamaku Selama Ini Dan Jangan Tinggalkan Aku, Saaya-san.." Kasumi Mengungkapkan Pengalaman Bersama Saaya Selama Ini

"Sama-Sama Kasumi, Aku Akan Selalu Bersamamu Kasumi" – Saaya

"Lalu, Aku Ingin Menyatakan Sesuatu Kepadamu, Apakah Pasangan Perempuan Dengan Perempuan Legal Di Jepang?" Lanjut Saaya

"Aku Belum Tau Namun Kita Akan Tetap Bersama Hingga Menjadi Keluarga Yang Baik Saaya" Jawab Kasumi

"Hmm.. Baiklah, Sebenarnya Aku..." Jawab Saaya Namun...

Tiba-Tiba Di Dalam Bar Kakek Saaya Jatuh Tidak Berdaya Mungkin Sudah Tidak Bernyawa Lagi Seketika Seluruh Orang Di Dalam Bar Histeris Lalu Saaya Dan Kasumi Masuk Ke Dalam Dengan Cepat Melihat Kakek Saaya Mati Karena Penyakitnya Yang Lama Dideritanya Dan Saaya Shok

"Oji-san.." Saaya Sambil Menangis Dan Memeluk Kakeknya

Lalu Tiba-Tiba Asap Api Di Dapur Bar Keluar Seketika Dan Api Besar Muncul Dengan Seketika

"Ah.. Semua Keluar, Selamatkan Diri Kalian!" Teriak Ibu Saaya

Lalu Semua Masing-Masing Keluar Dari Bar Tersebut Namun Saaya Melihat Kakeknya Bersandar Masih Didalam Situ

"Oji-san!" Teriak Saaya Sambil Ingin Lari Ke Bar Lagi Untuk Menyelamatkan Kakeknya

Namun Aksi Saaya Tersebut Dicegat Oleh Temannya Kasumi Disebelahnya

"Saaya, Jangan Kesana Itu Berbahaya!" Kasumi Memperingatkan Saaya

"Namun Oji-san Ada Di Situ!" Bentak Saaya

"Biarkan Saja Saaya-san, Kita Tidak Bisa Menyelamatkan Di..." Tegas Kasumi Namun

Tiba-Tiba Bar Yamabuki Meledak Dan Hancur Semuanya Hanya Tersisa Toko Rotinya Saja Yang Bertahan Itupun Hanya Rusak 15% Keseluruhannya Saja Sedangkan Rumahnya Rusak Setengahnya

"OJI-SAN!" Teriak Saaya Sambil Menangis Dengan Seketika Melihat Kakeknya Di Dalam Bar

Kemudian Mobil Pemadam Kebakaran Dan Ambulans Datang Menuju Lokasi Kejadian Tersebut Lalu Memadamkan Api Dan Membawa Mayat Dengan Karung Mayat Ke Mobil Ambulans

Ya, Saaya Masih Dipeluk Kasumi Saat Ini Di Taman Dekat Sungai

"Saaya... Maafkan Aku Atas Perbuatanku Tadi... Namun Itu Juga Keselamatanmu Juga" – Kasumi

Saaya Hanya Terdiam Dan Menangis

Kemudian Ayah Dan Ibu Saaya Datang Menghampiri Pasangan Tersebut

"Kasumi, Untuk Sementara Saaya Akan Tinggal Di Rumahmu, Tidak Apa-Apa Kan?" – Ibunya Saaya

"Soalnya Kami Berdua Akan Membersihkan Tempat Yang Terbakar Jadi Sementara Saaya Tinggal Di Rumah Kasumi Dulu Ya" Lanjut Ayahnya Saaya

Kemudian Kasumi Dan Saaya Setuju Dengan Keputusan Tersebut Lalu Sesampai Di Rumah Kasumi Tepatnya Di Kamar Tidurnya Kasumi

"Saaya... Apa Kau Masih Memikirkan Kakek-mu?" Kasumi Khawatir

Lalu Akhirnya Saaya Menjawab

"Kasumi.. Kenapa.." Saaya Masih Bersedih Soal Kejadian Tadi

"Soalnya Jika Kamu Kesana Nanti Kamu Akan Kehilangan Nyawa Bersama Kakekmu Apalagi Dia Sudah Tiada Setelah Kejadian Itu" Kasumi Membalas Pertanyaan Tersebut Tadi

Kemudian Saaya Kembali Menangis Setelah Kasumi Menjawab Pertanyaan Tersebut

Lalu Kemudian Saaya Menggunakan Tangannya Untuk Memegang Pipi Dan Tangan Kirinya Tersebut Lalu Kasumi Mencoba Mendekati Saaya Lalu Mencium Bibir Saaya Sambil Memasukan Lidahnya Alias French Kiss, Ia Memeluk Erat Gadis Tersebut Setelah Beberapa Menit Ia Melepaskan Ciumannya Tersebut, Lalu Saaya Berbicara

"Kasumi... Kenapa..." – Saaya

"Aku Khawatir Kamu Terus Menangisi Kakekmu Seperti Itu Bila Begitu Terus Kakekmu Tidak Akan Tenang Di Alam Sana" Balas Kasumi

Saaya Awalnya Tidak Bahagia Dengan Jawaban Tersebut Namun Beberapa Lama Saaya Sadar Dan Ia Menyetujui Pendapat Tersebut Lalu Ia Membalas...

"Kasumi, Makasih Atas Pendapatmu.. Sekarang Aku Tidak Bersedih Lagi" Saaya Sambil Tersenyum

Setelahnya Kasumi Lega Karena Ia Sudah Merelakan Kepergian Kakeknya Lalu Saaya Melanjutkan Menyatakan Perasaannya Yang Sempat Tertunda Sebelumnya Namun...

"Kasumi, Apakah Kita Belum Mandi Sejak Aku Datang Ke Rumahmu?" – Saaya

Tak Lama Kasumi Langsung Sadar Bahwa Mereka Belum Mandi Malam

"Oh Iya, Kita Mandi Malam Gimana Saaya?" Jawab Kasumi

"Baiklah, Itu Tidak Akan Membuang-Buang Waktu" Saaya Terima Ajakan Kasumi

Lalu Saaya Dan Kasumi Mandi Bareng Dan Saaya Sandaran Di Pangkuan Kasumi Saat Itu Setelahnya Ia Langsung Menyatakan Perasaannya

"Kasumi, Sebenarnya Aku Menyukai Dirimu Sejak Kita Sudah Lama Berteman" – Saaya

"Maka Dari Itu Aku Ingin Menjadi Teman Spesial, Lebih Dari Sebuah Teman..." Lanjut Saaya

"Teman Spesial? Maksudmu?" Tanya Kasumi Bingung

"Sejak Perayaan Tadi Dan Kejadian Itu Aku Tidak Ingin Kehilanganmu, Maka Dari Itu Aku... Ingin Menjadi Kekasihmu... Kasumi" – Saaya

Saaya Telah Menyatakan Perasaannya Lalu Tak Lama Kemudian Kasumi Menyetujuinya

"Kau Tau Saaya, Aku Tau Kau Menginginkanku Karena Kesedihanmu Tadi Maka Dari Itu Aku Menyetujui Permintaanmu Untuk Menjadi Kekasihku" Jawab Kasumi

Setelah Kasumi Menjawab Pertanyaannya Saaya Langsung Memeluk Erat Gadis Berambut Pendek Itu

"Makasih, Kasumi" Saaya Bahagia

"Jangan Tinggalkan Aku, Kasumi" Lanjut Kasumi

Lalu Kasumi Memeluk Balik Saaya

"Aku Tidak Akan Meninggalkanmu Saaya, Aku Janji" – Kasumi

Lalu Kemudian Mereka Tertidur Lelap Di Kamar Kasumi Karena Sudah Tengah Malam

TAMAT

Dah Gitu Aja W Terburu-Buru


End file.
